


R&A Suutooriii

by kotsu014



Category: RassyaxAli
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, BoyxBoy, Kotsu21, M/M, MalexMale, R&A, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsu014/pseuds/kotsu014
Summary: Rassya dan Aliando diam-diam menjalin hubungan dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan orang tua mereka dan kakak Ali. Ujian datang satu persatu untuk menguji kekuatan cinta mereka, apakah mereka dapat mempertahankan hubungan mereka atau tidak? bagaiamana cara mereka untuk mengatasinya? ataukah mereka memilih untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka pada khalayak umum dan keluarga mereka masing-masing? ikuti kisah Rassya dan Aliando dalam R&A Suutooriii.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pair:RassyaxAliando  
> Genre: mix (campuraduk)  
> OOC,Tabu,Ambigu  
> Ini cerita milik saya, saya hanya suka dengan hubungan mereka dan interaksi mereka yang selama ini sudah saya lihat dan menurut saya itu ambigu (wkwkwkw), mereka punya mereka sendiri, orang tuanya dan Tuhan tentunya

 

~michi chan~

 

Setelah acara HUT SCTV dimana mereka ikut memeriahkannya dengan tampil pada drama musical yang diselenggarakan disana. Rassya dan Ali memutuskan untuk pulang bersama berdua Rassya memang sudah dapat mengendarai mobil walaupun usia nya masih belia, itulah mengapa tak heran kalau Rassya pergi kemanapun Rassya akan membawa mobil sendiri dan tak bersama-sama manajer nya lagi.

(Au: “anggap saja begitu”. R&A:”balik kecerita”.)

Rassya dan Ali pamit dengan yang lain nya dengan kru dan artis lainnya, mereka juga saat berjalan mereka berpapasan dengan artis senior tak lupa mereka memberi hormat sambil menundukkan badan. Setelah berjalan sedikit lama mereka tiba di depan lift disana hanya ada mereka berdua dan salah satu kru SCTV

Ting

Lift terbuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam Rassya dan Ali memilih di belakang pojokan setelah menekan no. lantai yang mereka pilih. Suasana di dalam lift terasa sunyi, dan mereka disana agak lama, karena mereka dari lantai 23 ke lantai dasar. Rassya dan Ali berdiri bersisihan, tiba-tiba Ali tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang meremas pantatnya dan Ali pun tak sengaja mendesah saat ada sesuatu yang memasuki hole nya.

“Ah” kata Ali tak sadar berteriak segera membekap mulut nya sendiri

Orang yang bekerja sebagai salah satu kru SCTV terkejut lalu berbalik dan ia melihat Rassya bersandar pada dinding lift sambil memainkan handphone nya dan Ali menundukkan kepala nya dalam sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

Kru yang merasa tak ada sesuatu apapun yang aneh dibelakangnya tiba-tiba jadi merinding.

‘suara apa itu tadi ya, apa aku hanya yang mendengarnya, anak-anak itu terlihat biasa saja. apa aku harus bertanya pada mereka untuk memastikannya’ pikir kru

‘tidak jika aku yang salah dengar mereka akan menertawakanku dan menganggap ku parno lagi, mungkin hanya salah dengar’ pikir kru sambil menggelengkan kepala nya singkat

Ali yang merasa kesal karena digoda Rassya mencubit pinggang Rassya, dan itu sedikit membuat rassya meringis’

“ai aw” ringis Rassya pelan karena tiba-tiba dicubit Ali

“kau itu rese banget sih, ini tempat umum kau tahu” kata Ali pelan sehingga hanya dia dan Rassya yang dapat mendengarnya

“oh berarti kalau tempat tertutup kau mau bukan” bisik Rassya tepat pada telinga Ali dengan suara menggoda dan sedikit menyeringai

Ali yang mendengarnya wajahnya menjadi merah karena malu dan kesal lalu reflek ia menjewer telinga Rassya dan membuat Rassya meringis kesakitan

“pervert” kata Ali pelan sambil menjewer telinga Rassya dengan kesal

“aw aw aw Ali sakit le pasin” ringis Rassya kesakitan karena telinga nya di jewer Ali

Kru yang melihat anak-anak yang ada dibelakang nya tersenyum geli tanpa berbalik

‘masa muda memang mengasikkan’

Ali tertawa saat melihat Rassya mengadu kesakitan dan minta untuk Ali melepasnya

“haha Syukurin salah sendiri iseng hehe” kata Ali sambil melepaskan jewerannya dari Rassya

Tak berapa lama pintu lift terbuka

Ting

Kru turun dari lift setelah pamit sebentar dengan Ali dan Rassya

“saya duluan ya dek” pamit kru itu pada Rassya dan Ali

“iya mas/ iya mas sampai jumpa” jawab mereka kompak tak lupa sambil menundukkan badan sedikit

 

Setelah mas kru itu keluar hanya mereka yang tertinggal di dalam lift Rassya semakin menjadi mencoba menggoda Ali.

“Ali sekarang kita cuma berdua disini, bagaimana kalau-“

CRUSH

(Au:”aku tak tahu bagaimana bunyi injak menginjak, maafkan saya bila salah”)

“AW!” aduh Rassya sakit saat Ali menginjak kakinya dengan kencang

“dalam mimpi mu!” kata Ali sambil berjalan keluar dari lift sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal yang bertepatan saat itu pintu lift memang telah terbuka

Dan Rassya setelah mengangkat kakinya sebentar karena injakan Ali yang cukup kencang berusaha mengejar Ali sambil sesekali mengadu kesakitan dan berjalan sedikit pincang

(Au:”hahaha rasain luh sya”, R:”luh nistain banget sih gue disini sakit tahu, kencang banget lagi aduh-aduh”, A:”oh kekencangan kah, duh kasihan sini aku obatin” sambil memasang muka super imut, R: oh gak jadi langsung sembuh karena kamu”, Au:”mereka pun berlovey-dovey tamat, kembali ke ceritaaa!!!”)

“Ali tu tunggu aduh duh” kata Rassya berteriak sedikit berusaha mengejar Ali sambil sesekali mengadu kesakitan

‘gila sakit banget ni kaki, semoga saja gak ada yang patah deah jari gue, aduh duh duh duh …’

 

~michi chan~

 

Setelah tadi dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya Rassya dapat mengejar Ali. Dan saat Ali berbalikbila masih terlihat bahwa Ali sangat kesal sekali sampai memanyunkan bibir nya yang menurut Rassya dan Author seksi dan manis

(R:”hanya menurut gue, luh hush!”)

Baiklah ralat yang menurut Rassya terlihat seksi dan manis.

“hash hah hahh” hela nafas Rassya dengan cepat karena kelelahan mengejar jalan Ali jangan menurutnya cepat

“cepat buka pintunya aku capek” kata Ali sedikit kasar pada Rassya

“oke my princess” jawab Rassya sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan layaknya pangeran

Titt

Bunyi kunci mobil terbuka, tak lupa Rassya membukakan pintu untuk Ali, Ali yang tadinya mukanya kesal sekarang blushing malu atas perlakuan Rassya yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang putri tapi Ali tetap masuk ke dalam mobil Rassya setelah Ali benar-benar masuk ke dalam Rassya menutup pintu lalu berjalan kesisi kemudi dan masuk kedalam mobil menyusul Ali.

Rassya tak lupa menutup pintu dan tak lupa memakaikan Ali sabuk pengaman, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi tapi Ali masih merasa malu dan canggung saat Rassya memperlakukannya dengan spesial seperti saat itu.

“jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamanmu” kata Rassya sambil tersenyum sangat tampan dan jika fans melihat mungkin mereka akan jatuh meleleh

“ak aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau tak perlu seperti tadi” kata Ali dengan blusing malu-malu jaim pada Rassya

Rassya yang sudah mengenal sifat dan sikap Ali hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ali lembut. Ali mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap jendela. Setelah Rassya memakai sabuk pengamannya, Rassya mengemudikan mobilnya untuk mengantar Ali pulang.

 

~michi chan~

 

Setelah perjalanan cukup jauh memakan waktu yang tak sedikit akhirnya mobil Rassya tiba di depanrumah Ali dan tanpa sadar dalam perjalanan yang tak sebentar itu Ali jatuh tertidur.

Setelah mematikan mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya, Rassya tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kekasihnya yang baru ia dapatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu sedang tertidur dan mendengkur pelan. Rassya mengelus pipi chubby Ali yang ia rasa halus itu dengan lembut tapi saat Rassya akan membangunkan Ali, Rassya mendengar igauan Ali.

“e er r Ras sya A aku menc in taimu Rassya j jan ngan tinggal kan aku Rassya Ras sya” igau Ali lebih terdengar lebih bergumam tapi masih dapat untuk bisa didengar oleh orang disamping nya.

Rassya yang mendengar perkataan tulus dari Ali walaupun hanya dari igauan saja Rassya tersenyum bahagia karena hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini bukan hanya hubungan sepihak saja tetapi karena mereka memang saling cinta dan membutuhkan satu sama lain.

“aku juga sangat mencintaimu, tak ada yang lebih penting untukku didunia ini dari pada kau Ali, dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, itu hanya mimpi lupakan itu” bisik Rassya pada Ali sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Ali dengan penuh sayang. Namun tiba-tiba Rassya terkejut saat Ali tiba-tiba membuka matanya

“terimakasih my prince” kata Ali pelan sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Dan malam itu mereka mengakhirinya dengan pagutan yang lembut satu sama lain.

 

THE END

(RD: “Thorrrr!!!!!”, Thor:”kenape aye dipanggil”, Au:”eh bang Thor bukan situ atuh, maksud nya itu gua bang Author, balik sono”, thor pun pergi kembali ke alam nya, Au:”iya iya bercanda doang mav mav mav”)

 

….

….

….

 

To be Continued

Like/bintang/commend/review please


End file.
